Growing Up on Disney
by smiles1116
Summary: This is a challenge of 5 drabbles from quizilla. I decided to go ahead and post them here.


This is for BlackDeathButterfly13's Drabble Challenge: Growing Up on Disney.

**1. **Not One of Us-Lion King – **Gaara**

Can You Feel the Love Tonight-Lion King -- **???**

Can't Wait to Be King-Lion King – **Naruto? **

Hakuna Matata-Lion King – **Shikamaru? **

He Lives in You-Lion King – **Naruto? **

Colors of the Wind-Pocahontas -- **???**

Savages-Pocahontas – **Pein?**

Listen With Your Heart-Pocahontas -- **???**

Kiss the Girl-The Little Mermaid -- **???**

Part of Your World-The Little Mermaid -- **???**

Poor Unfortunate Souls-The Little Mermaid -- **???**

I'll Make a Man Out of You-Mulan -- **???**

Reflection-Mulan -- **???**

**5. **Girl Worth Fighting For-Mulan – **Deidara… XD**

I Won't Say I'm in Love-Hercules -- **???**

**2. **Go the Distance-Hercules -- **Naruto**

**3. **Zero to Hero-Hercules – **Chouji**

Son of a Man-Tarzan -- **???**

Strangers Like Me-Tarzan -- **???**

You'll be in My Heart-Tarzan -- **???**

This is Halloween-Nightmare Before Christmas -- **???**

What's This-Nightmare Before Christmas -- **???**

**4. **Kidnap the Sandy Claus-Nightmare Before Christmas – **Sasuke… XD**

* * *

Drabble 1: "Not One of Us" (Lion King) – Gaara

Gaara trudges down the street, head bowed, clutching his teddy tightly to his chest. His eyes remain downcast. Do they think he cannot hear what they say as he passes, the whispers pressing against him, glares caressing his back as he continues to place one foot in front of the other?

_Disgrace._

_He's not one of us._

_Not our kind._

_We knew he would do what he's done._

_He'll never be one of us._

Born in grief, raised in hate, helpless to defy his fate. Is this what he has been reduced to?

_Perhaps they are right.... I don't belong._

* * *

Drabble 1: "Not One of Us" (Lion King) – Gaara (version 2... but I used version 1 in the challenge)

Gaara leaves his eyes shut and arms crossed as he walks through the city street, sensing the crowd part for him out of fear. Do they think he cannot hear what they say as he passes, the whispers and glares caressing his back as he continues to place one foot in front of the other?

_Disgrace._

_He's not one of us._

_Not our kind._

_We knew he would do what he's done._

_He'll never be one of us._

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face._

Born in grief, raised in hate, helpless to defy his fate.

_... Screw them._

* * *

Drabble 2: "Go the Distance" (Hercules) – Naruto

Naruto stands on the top of the Hokage monument, staring up at the stars, silently making his vows.

_I'll find my way. I can go the distance. I'll be there someday, if I'm strong. The road may wander... but it will lead me to you. A thousand years would be worth the wait. It may take a lifetime… but I'll see it through, stay on track, won't accept defeat. It's an uphill slope... but I won't lose hope. I'll search the world, face its harms.... I don't care how far._

_... I will find you, Sasuke... and bring you home._

* * *

Drabble 3: "Zero to Hero" (Hercules) – Chouji

Chouji leans against the tree, breath coming in short gasps, hardly able to keep his eyes open. The fight has taken everything he has and more. Maybe he shouldn't have eaten the red pill, but look what he's done now.

_He was a no one, the nicest guy__, __not conceited.__  
_

Look at him now.

_He went from zero to hero in no time flat._

He smiles the least bit, heartened by the arrow carved above him in the tree. He knows he won't survive for much longer, but knowing he's worthwhile, a hero… that makes all the difference.

* * *

Drabble 4: "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" (Nightmare Before Christmas) – Sasuke

Sasuke pouts, standing on a street corner in his Santa suit ringing a bell. Part of his "reinsertion into society," Tsunade said. Sasuke sighs and shuts his eyes in irritation before suddenly finding himself struggling then overpowered by two women, blonde and pink-headed.

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws; lock him up real tight._

_Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights._

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see._

_Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key._

They glance at each other and grin wickedly as they carry their box back to Ino's place.

* * *

Drabble 5: "Girl Worth Fighting For" (Mulan) – Deidara

The men of the Akatsuki grumble as they trudge through the countryside. Deidara complains loudest of all,

"_For a long time we've been__  
__marching off to battle__  
__in our thundering herd.__  
__We feel a lot like cattle.__  
__Like the pounding beat,__  
__our aching feet aren't__  
__easy to ignore."_

Kisame sighs, speaking with a slight smirk,

"_Think of, instead,__  
a__ girl worth fighting for._

_I'd want her paler than the moon,_

_with eyes that shine like stars."_

Tobi looks up thoughtfully then turns back to Deidara. "Sempai's worth fighting for!"

Deidara grins. "Thanks, To- .... I AM NOT A GIRL, UN!"


End file.
